Vinculo de Fuego
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: .::Narusasu::. Desde tiempos ancestrales los ninjas han sido considerados figuras solitarios que se mueven en la oscuridad para cumplir sus objetivos. Que error de aquellos que tienen aquel simple pensamientos. Porque desde tiempos inmemorables los Ninjas siempre han estado con su "enlazado" o como actualmente se le llamaba su "Hoshi no Tama" (Esfera de estrellas).


_**Aclaraciones:**_ La historia está ligada con fuerza a los eventos sucedidos al inicio del anime-manga. Sin embargo, como leerán más adelante he modificado cosas básicas del Canon original.

No me he leído el manga, estoy orientada en lo que ha sucedido, pero hace milenios que deje de leerlo. Así que no me pidáis milagros.

Y lo más importante, es una Narusasu x Sasunaru. Pero tirando más a lo primero.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes es mio, sino de su respectivo autor.

* * *

_**.::Una estrella solitaria::.**_

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.

"_**Y las estrellas brillaban desde el cielo, sólo para aliviar nuestra soledad"**_

Mayonaka no Orchesta – Versión Omar Cabán (Yui)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

Desde tiempos ancestrales los ninjas han sido considerados figuras solitarios que se mueven en la oscuridad para cumplir sus objetivos. Que error de aquellos que tienen aquel simple pensamientos. Porque desde tiempos inmemorables los Ninjas siempre han estado con su "enlazado" o como actualmente se le llamaba su "Hoshi no Tama" (Esfera de estrellas).

Los Hoshi no Tama eran un ninja que se unía al _vínculo de vida_ de un compañero. La elección era personal y de libre albedrio, el ninja busca entre sus congéneres aquel que se amolde de mejor manera a su forma de ser y a sus ideales, su nivel de poder; así como en sus destrezas. Muchas veces estas uniones se concertaban entre sexos contrarios debido a que muchas veces, los Hoshi no Tama terminaban enamorándose y formar una vida en familia. Sin embargo aquello no restaba que podían ser los mejores amigos. Lo importante de la unión era la completa y absoluta confianza que un ninja podía poseer en el otro. Es por ello que aquel ritual era de tanta importancia y tan delicado.

¿Cuáles eran los beneficios? Muchos, los niveles de Chakra podían verse multiplicados o triplicados, el nivel de dificultad para realizar una técnica se ven disminuidos, así como la percepción del entorno es dos veces más aguda, ya que la propia percepción se integraba a la de su compañero. Quizás una de las cosas más impresionantes de esta unión era la capacidad de convocación, era similar a la convocación de un familiar, la aplicación de un sello de sangre bastaba para llamar a su compañero, sin importar donde éste se encuentre. Los beneficios eran muchos como para nombrarlos todos.

La edad de la unión era cuando la persona cumplía los 14 años. El chakra estaba lo suficiente maduro para aceptar el enlace. Hacerlo antes de tiempo solo debilitaba el bono y lo hacía inservible quitando de esa forma la posibilidad de una unión exitosa, porque ya se había gastado la "oportunidad". Y la edad límite era bajo los treinta años, realmente no se sabía porque, pero cualquier unión realizada sobre esas edades no era efectiva.

Sin embargo, es muy importante que la elección haya sido hecha a conciencia y plenamente planeada, porque la unión era irrompible y hecha una única vez. El vinculo es tal; que la brusca anulación de la unión podría provocar la muerte entre ambas partes. Cuando una de las partes fallece no puede ser reemplaza y por lo general el miembro sobreviviente siente un vacio persistente. Cada Hoshi no Tama debe proteger a su compañero y a sí mismo. Aquellos que su vínculo ha sido roto han señalado que tener aquel vacio es la desesperación más grande que han experimentado.

Es por eso que cuando una misión presenta pérdidas humanas, nunca es una, siempre son dos, porque la otra parte muere por tratar de proteger a la otra. Sin embargo, aquello nunca ha hecho desistir a los ninjas de formar el vínculo y tener su propio Hoshi no Tama, porque las mismas personas que señalaron que el vacio que queda es horrible, habían dicho que la sensación de la unión es el mejor sentimiento que puede existir.

Hay una antigua leyenda, tan antigua como las historias de la creación de Japón, junto a los Dioses Izanami e Izanagi. Una leyenda que habla de la unión ancestral, una unión tan perfecta que las almas se buscaran en todas sus vidas para estar juntas. Los trozos de esa leyenda se encontraban dispersos por el mundo y nadie conocía la historia completamente, la gente había comenzado a olvidarla y dejarla atrás.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sasuke Uchiha no podría ser considerado un Shinobi normal dentro de la aldea de la hoja. Su porte serio e increíble talento lo colocaban fuera de la media. Se debía sumar, además, la existencia de su hermano mayor quien era considerado un genio, quizás de un nivel mayor.

Había muchas cosas que hacían a Sasuke un ninja especial. Quizás una de las principales era que; junto con su hermano, eran los únicos Uchiha's dentro de Konoha.

Los abuelos de los dos hermanos habían llegado junto con su único hijo, Fugaku y el primo pequeño de éste; Obito, para buscar asilo en la aldea de la Hoja una vez habían sido exiliados de las instalaciones donde se encontraban los demás miembros, principalmente porque no habían estado de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, aquellos heredados por el viejo y ya fallecido Madara Uchiha. El tercer Hokage no dudo en darles alojo y la pareja se lo agradeció entregando información sobre un posible ataque por parte del clan en colaboración con otra de las naciones que participaban en la tercera guerra Ninja. Ataque que se vio neutralizado. Actualmente no se sabía ciencia cierta cómo se encontraba el clan en el exterior.

Los padres de Sasuke e Itachi; Fukagu y Mikoto Uchiha, habían muerto cumpliendo una misión, dejando a Itachi a cargo de su hermano. El evento había sido fortuito y nunca se pensó que la pareja perecería en batalla. Pero como bien se sabe, los Hoshi no Tama casi nunca perecen en solitario.

Otra cosa que podía hacer especial a Sasuke era su destreza como Ninja. Considerado como uno de los mejores de su generación, había logrado perfeccionarse de manera exitosa, siendo en la actualidad un miembro activo del escuadrón AMBU, teniendo su propia unidad a su mando, (al igual que su hermano), a la edad de 17 años. Un hecho impresionante, aun más para alguien en su condición.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha poseía muchas cualidades que podrían calificarlo de especial, sin embargo su condición era la que más llamaba la atención.

Sasuke no poseía un Hoshi no Tama.

El joven de ojos negros nunca había mostrado alguna inclinación por algún shinobi dentro de la aldea. Pretendientes nunca le habían faltado, muchas niñas de su generación y de otras se habían ofrecido a ser la vinculada con el moreno. Pero todas habían sido rechazadas. Clanes importantes; como los Hyuuga, los Nara o los Inozuka habían pedido por el joven para realizar la unión con uno de sus jóvenes. Un honor enorme, en especial para alguien que tenía una mancha de deshonor en su apellido debido a sus ancestros.

Pero el joven Uchiha se había reusado a cada oferta ofrecida. Su hermano también mostraba preocupación, no por las capacidades de pelea de su hermano, sino por la ausencia de un enlace tan especial, que él; desde que obtuvo el suyo, pensó que no podría vivir sin su existencia.

Muchos habían interrogado al joven por la incapacidad de elegir a alguien, pero todas las respuestas habían sido monosilábicas e incluso inexistentes. Itachi fue el único que alguna vez había recibido una respuesta cerca a una realidad.

_"- La persona con la que alguna vez pensé en enlazarme ya no está… quizás cuando encuentre una persona como aquella me vincularé, hasta que eso suceda no quiero saber nada de los Hoshi no Tama…"_

Itachi sabía a la perfección a quien se refería su hermano. Si esa persona aún estuviera en la aldea, no hubiera puesto objeción alguna para su enlace, pero el destino y algunas personas escrupulosas de la hoja habían hecho que aquella persona se alejara, quizás para siempre. Y ahora su hermano estaría para siempre en solitario.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.

- Los informes están en orden, como siempre… - la voz de una mujer resonó en la gran habitación, frente a ella un escuadrón de ninja esperaba ser despedidos, eran un total de 5 miembros, un numero extraño teniendo en cuanta que siempre los grupos se componían de un numero par - ¿algo que deseen comentar?

- Nada, Hokage-sama.

- Muy bien – la mujer rubia tomó un sorbo de un poco de sake que tenia junto a ella – puede irse. Sasuke… - el AMBU en el centro se detuvo a mitad de camino para dirigirse a la puerta – quisiera tener una palabra contigo.

- Claro, Hokage-sama….

Los demás miembros no esperaron una segunda orden para retirarse. La mujer esperó a que el joven se sacara su máscara de AMBU. Después de todo, el tema que quería tratar no tenía relación con alguna misión ni nada que ver con el escuadrón.

La mujer podía admitir que el joven frente a ella, ahora sin mascara, era muy guapo. Los cabellos negros con destellos azules era una de las cosas más cautivantes del joven, así como sus ojos negros, los cuales eran tan insondables que parecían que podrían tragarte con su profundidad. Sasuke no era de esos chicos grandes, con grandes músculos. El cuerpo de Sasuke era de aquellos ninjas que se basan en su velocidad, livianos, pero fibrosos, con los músculos justos para defenderse, pero no obsesivamente grandes como para generen un enlentecimiento en sus movimientos. Era esa misma condición que hacia al Uchiha tan atrayente para ambos sexos. La Hokage podía admitirlo sin tapujo, que el moreno era un bombom, pero aquello no significaba que algún día se lo diría.

- ¿Es sobre él?... – el tono de voz y postura habían cambiando. Dejando ahora a un muchacho más relajado y más joven.

- El Kazekage me envió una nota informando que había sido visto en las fronteras de su país.

- ¿Habló con él? – Tsunade no pasó inadvertido el leve tono de ansiedad del joven.

- No…

- Pero-

- Sasuke – le cortó la mujer – ha pasado un año y medio desde que el exilio caducó… quizás el no quiere volver.

- Quizás no sabe que el consejo ha sido disuelto – habló molesto.

- Lo sé. Jiraiya no puede confirmar que haya leído los mensajes… quizás lo mejor es dejarle ir.

- ¡No!... – la mujer vio al joven impresionada por el arrebato, aunque visualizó que el propio moreno se reprendía por su explosión – No podemos dejar que se vaya… si me dejara ir a buscarlo.

- Sasuke… sabes que no fue culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

- Fue exiliado por protegernos a Itachi y a mí.

- Fue exiliado porque dejó libre su carga en mitad del pueblo. A mitad de un evento que involucraba a las cinco naciones. Casi comprometió las relaciones de paz….

- ¡Trató de protegernos!

- Lo sé, pero nadie ve las cosas como nosotros. ¿Crees que aún ahora lo verán diferente?

- Lo sé…

- Se que no eres el único en desear que regrese… todos los de tu generación, sus profesores, los amigos que hizo. La gente que cambió. Yo misma. Todos deseamos que vuelva… pero también entiendo que se sienta traicionado, que odie la villa. ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros por él? – Sasuke sólo pudo apretar sus puños con fuerza.

- ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Quiero que tomes un equipo de la academia.

- No.

- No es una petición. Es una orden.

- ¿Teme que salga a buscarlo?

- Temo que no puedas encontrarlo.

- No quiero tomar un equipo de mocosos. Pensé que eso era para cuando sea "mayor".

- No seas idiota. Ten, éste será tu grupo, debes evaluarlo, ya conoces el proceso. Kakashi dijo que sería interesante de ver.

- Él lo sugirió, ¿verdad?

- En realidad fue Jiraiya, dijo que te distraería – Sasuke sólo negó cansado. Cogió los papeles que le eran entregados con molestia. Sentía que de alguna forma, ambos Sannin habían visto a través de él. Como si supieran que en todas sus misiones de campo hacía expediciones con la esperanza de poder encontrarle y hacerle volver. Sin esperar una orden el joven se retiró.

Tsunade no pudo evitar suspira cansada. Miró nuevamente el informe de la misión, como siempre, había sido exitosa, sin compromiso de los integrantes. Pero a pesar de eso; los informes individuales hace algunos meses habían comenzado a inquietarla. Los compañeros de Sasuke habían insinuado que el joven no parecía cuidarse plenamente y que estaba expuesto de forma reiterada en el campo. Su equipo temía por él y por la ausencia de su Hoshi no Tama.

- ¿Aceptó? – la voz repentina de Jiraiya la sorprendió.

- No… Se lo ordené.

- Es lo mejor. Hay que sacarlo de las misiones, al paso que va, morirá – Tsunade levantó su vista, el hombre frente a ella se veía cansado y en cierta forma triste.

- ¿Lo encontraste?

- Desde que le deje ir hace dos años que no sé nada de él.

- ¿Qué pasó con él Jiraiya? Pensé que estaba ansioso de regresar durante su tiempo contigo, tú mismo me lo decías. ¿Qué cambió?

- No lo sé Tsunade… creo que encontró algo que lo inquietó, pero no sé porque no quiere regresar – La mujer suspiró cansada, se llevó una mano al rostro, lo sabía; ella no debió haber venido, aquel chiquillo no debía haberla convencido, estúpido Jiraiya, estúpido Naruto.

- Espero que las cosas comiencen a mejorar.

- También lo espero.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sasuke, una vez cambiado a sus ropajes de Jounin, se dirigió a la zona de archivos. Si iba a tener que cuidar a un grupo de mocosos sobre excitados, planeaba tener la mayor información sobre los mismos. La información que el archivo que la Hokage le había entregado solo habla de sus informes de conducta y sus calificaciones, pero bien sabía él que esas cosas poco o nada podían reflejar de alguien. Al menos con _esa_ persona no lo habían hecho.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – el llamado de Sakura le sorprendió, al parecer la joven había llegado de una reciente misión. Junto a ella estaba el Hoshi no Tama de Sakura, Rock Lee. La combinación había sorprendido a la mayoría, pero con el tiempo pudieron evidenciar lo armonioso que era el conjunto. La fuerza increíble de Sakura, la técnica de Lee, el arte de curación de Sakura, la velocidad del Chico. Todo eso los convertía en un equipo perfecto de penetración y ayuda rápida en un campo de batalla.

- Sakura. Lee – les saludo.

- ¿Cómo ha ido tu misión? – Sasuke negó interiormente, puede que Sakura hubiera dejado atrás su etapa de chica enamorada, pero seguía preocupándose por él, decía que lo había prometido, así que sus esfuerzos habían sido el doble.

- Sin novedades.

- Que bueno. Nosotros tuvimos algunos inconvenientes.

- ¡Nada que la fuerza de la juventud no haya podido remediar! – Sakura negó divertida, Sasuke les miró impasible.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – volvió al tema la chica.

- Nada… salvó que me han encargado un equipo de Gennin.

- Oh vaya…. Eso es genial – sonrió la chica – aunque lo lamento por ellos, creo que serás muy estricto.

- Hm.

- Siempre pensé que de su grupo el que tendría un equipo de Gennin sería Naruto – habló divertido Lee, sin embargo su comentario solo logró hacer que ambos jóvenes fruncieran el ceño.

- Yo también lo creía… a él… le gustaban los niños – sonrió con nostalgia la peli-rosada – Konohamaru aprendió muchas cosas de él.

- Tengo que buscar en unos archivos. Nos vemos.

- Adiós Sasuke-kun.

- Adiós Sasuke – ambos jóvenes vieron marchar al miembro menor del Clan Uchiha. La chica con cierto grado de comprensión en sus ojos, ellos aún no podían aceptar la partida del tercer integrante de su equipo, más aún, no podían entender el porqué se negaba a regresar con ellos.

Sasuke caminó por los pasillos con cierto grado de molestia en sus facciones. Muchos decían que era un joven antipático sin sentimientos, centrado en sí mismo. No era algo que le importara y tampoco una imagen a la cual quisiera dar solución, no le interesaba. Mucha gente de ese pueblo era la culpable que su mejor amigo haya tenido que dejar su ciudad como un delincuente y no como el héroe que era.

_ "Las cadenas que le apresaban eran innecesarias. La mayor parte del pueblo clamaba por justicia. Todos sus amigos le miraban tras una línea de contención formada por los AMBU. Cada uno con sus propias inquietudes. Sasuke estaba acompañado de Sakura e Itachi. La primera tenía su brazo vendado y algunas heridas parciales. Itachi poseía una venda sobre su ojo derecho y bajo sus ropas un sin número de vendas. Sasuke estaba con una muleta, ya que su tobillo había sido lesionado. Casi todos los presentes estaban con heridas de distinta gravedad._

_ - Has demostrado ser una criatura sin control. Un peligro para nuestra aldea – gritos de disconformidad se escucharon en varios puntos, mientras que otros eran de apoyo – Siempre hemos desconfiado de ti, es hora de que tomemos acciones frente a tus actos._

_ - Naruto – el susurro de Sakura hizo que el estomago de Sasuke se contrajera por lo que vendría._

_ - No podemos dejar que un monstruo como tú esté suelto por nuestra aldea. Así que serás exiliado – los rugidos de disconformidad no quedaron atrás. Algunos deseaban una pena mayor, otros pensaban que era excesiva._

_ - Se ha decidido… – tomó la palabra otro de los ancianos – que no puedes estar en tu absoluta libertad, así que tendrás un guardián. Agradece nuestra misericordia monstruo. Porque quizás lo mejor hubiera sido encerrarte en una prisión de máxima seguridad. _

_ - ¡No pueden hacer eso! – el primero en intentar llegar al rubio fue Iruka seguido por Konohamaru. _

_ - ¡Jefe, no puedes dejar que te hagan eso! ¡Jefe! – pero Naruto no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había levantado la vista ante las personas que le estaban condenando. _

_- ¡Naruto! – Kiba trató de empujar a los AMBU, pero era imposible._

_ - Naruto… - dijo casi en un susurro Sasuke, el rubio pareció escucharlo ya que se giró a verlo. Y se sorprendió, porque le sonreía, de forma cálida, como siempre lo había hecho. _

_ - No es tú culpa – había dicho en un susurro. Y a Sasuke le odio, por saber lo que estaba pensando, por no defenderse, por dejar que le alejaran._

_ - ¡Llévenselo!_

_ - ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! – los gritos de sus amigos, los intentos de llegar a él fueron ahogados por los AMBUS. Fue así como el rubio fue alejado de ellos sin contemplaciones, sin permitirles decirle adiós. Esa fue la última vez que Sasuke vio a su mejor amigo."_

El sonido de algo quebrándose llamó la atención de todos los que transitaban ese pasillo. Sasuke había golpeado una de las paredes debido a las emociones de rencor e impotencia que tal recuerdo había hecho llegar a él. Sin mirar a nadie salió del lugar, dejando un agujero en la pared, muestra del odio latente en las memorias del moreno.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.

El primer encuentro con su equipo fue una semana después de haber sabido de su existencia. Había recolectando información de ellos a través de sus profesores. Su equipo, sorprendentemente, estaba compuesto únicamente por hombres. Tal parecía que ninguna Kunoichi cumplía con los estándares para acoplarse a los tres jóvenes, así que habían optado por ponerles juntos. Así que ahora frente a sí, tenía a un chico hiperactivo, un chico de carácter cerrado y un perezoso respetado. Vaya combinación, ya sabía desde un principio que las cosas serían malas. Bueno, al menos podría reprobarlos y todos sus problemas se solucionarían.

- Desde hoy, hasta que sus mediocres capacidades lo permitan, seré su maestro – los tres chicos le miraron con cierto grado de respeto. Después de todo, el moreno era un ninja reconocido, existían rumores de que incluso pertenecía al grupo de elite AMBU, pero no era algo que se pudiera comprobar, después de todo, la identidad de los miembros era únicamente conocido por sus compañeros de unidad y el Hokage. Su primer encuentro había sido concertado exactamente en el mismo lugar que el equipo siete había sido reunido por su ex – sensei Kakashi – Para darme una idea de sus personalidades quiero que me digan lo que les gusta y lo que no. Y sus objetivos.

- ¡Genial! Esto será entretenido – ladró el chico sentado en el centro. Era un chico promedio, cabellos rojos, de estatura acorde a su edad, algo delgado y de ojos verdes. Llevaba su protector como pañoleta cubriendo la mayoría de sus cabellos.

- ¿Puede comenzar usted Sensei? Para darnos una idea – esta vez fue el chico de la derecha el que hablo, el serio. De cabellos negros y ojos azules, llevaba el cabello desordenado con algunos mechones en su rostro. Usaba su protector en el cuello. El ultimo chico y el que menos había hablado estaba mirando con una sonrisa a sus compañeros. De cabellos blancos y ojos negros, usaba su protector en la frente, tenía el cabello un poco largo por lo que evitaba que se le fuera a la cara.

- De acuerdo – Sasuke se apoyó en la baranda de forma aburrida – Soy Sasuke Uchiha, Jounin de Konoha. Me gustan pocas cosas y me desagradan muchas más. Y mi objetivo… es algo que les interesa – los tres jóvenes no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño ante la información, bueno, ante la falta de información.

- ¡Yo sigo! ¡Sí! Hahahaha… Mi nombre es Ren Ishida. Pertenezco al Clan de los Nara por parte de mi madre. ¡Me encanta el Ramen! – Sasuke no pudo evitar que un recuerdo le impactara por esa información.

_"- ¡Me encanta el Ramen de Miso! Y odio los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que esté listo."_

- …. Pero odio mucho ordenar mi cuarto. Mi objetivo es pertenecer al escuadrón elite del Hokage. Los AMBU.

- Mi nombre es Setsuna Honda, no pertenezco a ningún Clan, pero he sido instruido en los conocimientos del Clan Tampura, quienes controlan técnicas de tipo agua. Me gustan las manzanas y me disgustan las abejas – para mostrarse como un chico serio tenía gustos bastante inocentes, pensó Sasuke, aunque después de todo, solo tenían 12 años – Mi objetivo es convertirme en un Ninja Medico.

- Yo soy Kai Hatake – dijo el joven en un bostezo, Sasuke negó cansado, solo a él le tocaba tener al protegido de Kakashi y Obito en su equipo – Me gusta dormir y no me gusta que me hagan llegar a la hora, es algo aburrido. Mi objetivo es superar a mis padres – después de eso se encogió de hombros, como si le restara importancia a su objetivo.

- Muy bien… mañana nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento número 7. Estén ahí alrededor del medio día. Si llegan tarde, aunque sea sólo uno de ustedes. Los tres regresaran a la academia a estudiar las tácticas básicas – dos de los tres chicos se vieron asustados. Aunque dos de ellos se propusieron ir a buscar a su compañero perezoso, bien se sabía que su Sensei no tenía mucha paciencia. Sin esperar una contestación Sasuke se fue del lugar.

Iba a ser un grupo problemático, especialmente porque uno de ellos tenía cierto aire que le recordaba a Naruto. ¿Esa había sido la intención de la Hokage? Realmente lo dudaba. Al menos no había tenido a ninguno diciéndole que se convertiría en el próximo Hokage, su temperamento no lo hubiera aguantado. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aquel era un tema delicado para él. Un tema que le molestaba, principalmente porque se había sentido imponente e inútil. No había podido ayudarlo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a regresar, Usurotonkashi?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
